


Labios color carmín

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bitch please I'm fabulous, Este fue un reto, M/M, Multi, Other, Y no me arrepiento de nada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: En la otra habitación yace el caballete con la luz de aquella lampara olvidada y con el único dibujo de una mujer con labios color carmín.





	Labios color carmín

**Author's Note:**

> Fue un reto, lo hice y lo cumplo clumsykitty.

_¿Cuando se había complicado todo?_

Es la única pregunta que se viene haciendo hace ya algún tiempo en su cabeza, mientras limpia aquellos pinceles de forma distraída pero de forma precisa y mecánica; una tarea que se puede permitir hacer sin prestar completa atención de sus acciones, dejando que sus memorias en sus acciones hagan todo el trabajo antes de soltar un suspiro al no encontrar respuesta a aquella pregunta mientras mira los restos de pintura caer en el lavabo yendo por el desagüe en una mezcla de colores.

¿A quien engaña? Sabe la respuesta de manera casi inmediata pero se niega en aceptarlo, pues siente arqueadas con tan solo pensarlo. Se siente sucio y el sentimiento de culpa y traición le invaden, haciendo que se le instale en el pecho y que sienta su corazón apretado acompañado con la escasez de aire llegar a sus pulmones causando una sensación de asfixia e incluso la sensación de su garganta seca y rasposa como una lija.

Arroja sin cuidado aquellos pinceles contra el lavabo de forma busca sin importarle en lo más mínimo si se vuelven a ensuciar gracias a los restos de pintura que aun quedan o chispean gotas de color contra su ropa. No le importa en lo más mínimo y solo puede pasar sus manos por sus cabellos rubios de tal forma que pareciera que se arrancaría aquellos pensamientos si eso era posible.

Trata de calmarse, pues bien sabe que los pensamientos lo abrumarían y causaría que lo volvieran loco a causa de su miseria y desprecio sobre si mismo, desquitando su ira en todo aquel material que ha ido creando a través de los meses de trabajo y tirando todo aquello por la borda.

Pinturas, dibujos, bocetos e incluso fotografías con aquella vieja cámara analógica profesional. Todos de la misma persona a la que le ha ayudado a crear aquellas obras… y a la misma que maldice su locura.

Se recarga en aquella barra de la cocina, sus nudillos poniéndose blancos al sujetar el borde mientras toma bocadas de aire como una forma de hacer ejercicios y tranquilizarse, repite el ejercicio hasta que la sensación de destrucción disminuye y la música ahogada de los inquilinos del piso de arriba dejen de ser una molestia. Con la calma recuperada suelta el borde de la barra y estira los dedos agarrotados durante unos momentos breves para que la sangre circule y termine de limpiar aquellos pinceles que han pagado aquel momento de debilidad por dejar que aquel pensamiento se infiltrara de forma silenciosa en su mente para aparecer al menor descuido posible.

Cuando termina de lavar el ultimo pincel escucha el golpeteo familiar sobre la puerta de madera, haciendo que su corazón lata con más rapidez que llega a escucharlo y sabe que aquella persona que hizo que casi pierda la cordura esta aquí. Dejando el pincel a un lado y secándose las manos en su ropa, abre la puerta dejando entre ver aquellos grandes y vividos ojos castaños con los que ha estado tan familiarizado desde este ultimo año.

Tony solo le sonríe tal y como lo ha hecho desde que se conocieron hace unos años atrás en aquel campo de la universidad antes de que entre en el departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de el, mientras acomoda su mochila en su hombro de forma distraída y empece a hablar hasta los codos sobre su nuevo proyecto de mecánica y números que no llega a entender del todo.

Steve solo lo escucha a medias pues parte de el no entiende las terminaciones matemáticas, mecánicas ni físicas que utiliza con tanta fluidez pero lo que logra captar su mente le traduce como interesante y proyectos con un gran futuro por delante.

El rubio no se da cuenta que ha dejado de hablar hasta que el castaño se da la vuelta y ponga las manos en jarra antes de regañarlo de forma juguetona como tantas veces anteriores y haga un comentario tonto relacionado con ‘el drama de ser un artista’ antes de que suelte una risa y ponga su abrigo ligero en el perchero y se dirija a la cocina a tomar una taza con café que bien sabe que el rubio acaba de hacer con tal de hacer tiempo para que su amigo prepare lo que tiene planeado.

Acomoda el sillón, unos cuantos cojines, una mesilla de noche y una vieja lampara de piso es lo que se encarga de acomodar para su escenario, se aleja unos pasos y vuelve a acomodar los objetos a cierta distancia que considera apropiados y queda satisfecho. Aleja su vista y puede ver que su amigo a terminado de beber su taza (¿tal vez la segunda o la tercera quizá?) y la ha puesto en el fregadero donde lo ha estado mirando durante un tiempo indefinido desde su posición.

El castaño solo se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención y junta sus manos haciendo que suene un suave ‘Clap’ antes de preguntar más por costumbre que por otra cosa sobre el nuevo vestuario que tendrá que utilizar durante las próximas horas para el nuevo proyecto que tiene en mente el rubio para su próxima clase.

El solo puede aclararse la garganta, tratando de quitarse aquella sensación de ahogo gracias al nudo que tiene en la garganta y le de un respiro a su boca seca antes de hablar y explicarle que el tema es la época de los años 50’s. No menciona nada mas pero el oji castaño puede apreciar el sonrojo que cubre las mejillas del otro hombre y con ello puede darse una idea de lo que se tendrá que poner en esta ocasión. Sin preámbulos coge nuevamente su mochila para dirigirse a la habitación principal donde esta ubicado aquel vestuario y cierre la puerta, dejando al artista sonrojado solo y prepare lo que hace falta.

Coge su caballete, el cual ya tiene su nuevo lienzo en blanco listo, y lo pone en una posición en el cual le agrade y le sirva para su propósito; va por sus lápices, borrador y carboncillo que utilizará en su nuevo proyecto, antes de ir por un viejo florero de cristal y lo adorne con flores el cual pondrá sobre aquella mesita del escenario que ha preparado.

Apenas a terminado de dar los últimos retoques cuando escuchar pisadas finas y casi inexistentes sobre aquel viejo piso del lugar, haciendo que el rubio se gire para mirarlo y su corazón se acelere de forma dolorosa con tan solo verlo así y el sentimiento de culpa regrese con más fuerza.

Tony solo le sonríe de lado, mostrando levemente los dientes de forma burlona mientras camina sobre aquellos tacones de color rojo haciendo contraste con aquellas medias y ropa interior de color oscuro haciendo que se asemeje al cuero, logrando que se pegue como una segunda piel: El  sostén a simple vista es suave y delicado haciendo juego con el culotte de cintura alta que hace que afine su cintura con aquellos imperceptibles adornos sobre la tela.

Cuando queda a solo unos cuatro pasos de distancia entre ambos, el castaño decide darse una vuelta presumiendo aquella ropa bajo la mirada del oji azul, el cual lo guía al sillón que ha preparado para que tome asiento para que lo espere mientras va por lo que hace falta.

Steve trae consigo una caja mediana, del cual saca una peluca ligeramente rizada de color castaño -del mismo color que la de su acompañante- que el mismo se encarga de ponerle a su modelo con precisión antes de sacar un labial de color rosa y decida pintar los labios de Tony con suavidad mientas sujeta su mandíbula suave y recién rasurada con delicadeza. Cuando quedan perfectamente pintados termina con adornar aquel cuello con un collar dandole el ultimo toque.

Lo acomoda y le da unas cuantas indicaciones, las cuales el castaño solo puede rodar los ojos pero no agrega nada, mucho menos cuando ve al rubio tomar asiento detrás de su caballete y tomar su lápiz antes de enfrascarse en retratarlo, dejando así el sonido del carboncillo deslizarse por la superficie del papel y el eco de aquellas viejas canciones de rock de los vecinos que retumban de manera sofocada contra las paredes del lugar.

Traza aquella figura frente a el, la misma silueta, los mismos labios, piernas y cabello… los mismos ojos que le causa tantas emociones desde hace algún tiempo atrás ya sea de esta forma u otra, haciendo que se sienta culpable y los recuerdos vuelvan a embriagar su mente dandole la respuesta que no quiere darle a aquella pregunta que se viene preguntando hace varias noches de insomnio.

Recuerda aquel día que recibió una llamada de la que sería su modelo en aquel proyecto le cancele a solo unos minutos de aquella cita pues al parecer se ha arrepentido al ultimo minuto haciendo que el se quede jalando sus hebras rubias a causa de la desesperación, haciendo que su amigo lo vea preocupado y decida preguntarle sobre su problema. Le cuenta sobre la cancelación de su modelo, la valoración de su proyecto final y los créditos que perdería y podrían causar su retraso de avanzar.

A su memoria viene aquel recuerdo de Tony levantarse de su asiento, coger aquel vestido largo y esponjoso color zafiro dirigiéndose a la habitación del rubio saliendo unos minutos después, y explicándole que sería su modelo con tal que no dejara a un lado sus clases ni dejara de dibujar haciendo que solo se ría a causa del alivio y aceptando aquella oferta por parte del castaño.

De aquel simple dibujo vinieron más y más gracias a las buenas criticas de sus profesores y la satisfacción de crear piezas hermosas gracias al castaño. Los dibujos se volvieron bocetos, pinturas, borradores en trazos torpes e incluso en fotografías alegando que servirían como referencia cuando no pudiera acudir a su llamado, lo cual era casi improbable.

Sus sueños se volvían extraños, placenteros y culpables. Las fotos que algunas vez había abogado para utilizarlas como referencias habían ayudado para avivar su imaginación mientras se masturbaba en su baño mientras gime su nombre como mantra. Y sus pocos encuentros sexuales se le venían a la mente aquel castaño con el ultimo que vistió sin importarle si fuera ropa de hombre o mujer, causando que mordiera la almohada, sus labios o el hombro de su amante para evitar gemir el nombre de su amigo mientras imagina que lo folla a el y no a otra persona que utiliza para minimizar su frustración sexual.

Trata de controlar su respiración pues su corazón late cada vez con fuerza y es cuestión de tiempo que su respiración se vuelva acelerada y entrecortada. No quiere preocupar a su acompañante y quiere evitar las preguntas incomodas hacia su persona que no quiere contestar, así que decide prestarle atención a su dibujo y cuando lo analiza de forma rápida como solo un artista puede hacerlo sabe algo que no esta bien y no lo convence en lo absoluto.

Repasa su vista nuevamente hasta que descubre cual es la fuente del problema, haciendo que se levante de su asiento hacia la cocina bajo la mirada curiosa del castaño, antes de volver a verlo con una toalla de papel en sus manos recién lavadas.

Con suavidad levanta el rostro de su modelo antes de pasar con cuidado aquel papel contra los labios rosas, eliminando así cualquier rastro de ese color antes de coger otro labial y pintarlos de color rojo. Cuando termina acaricia distraídamente las mejillas y decide soltar el rostro para tomar su lugar y terminar aquella ultima pieza pero se ve imposibilitado al sentir una mano apretando su muñeca, haciendo que vea a Tony lo jale nuevamente hacia a el y le bese con aquellos labios color carmín.

Gime al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, haciendo que el castaño solo lo atraiga hacia si mismo mientras se impulsa de su lugar y tire con suavidad pero firmeza aquellas hebras doradas, mientras el oji azul solo puede bajar sus manos y acariciar aquel cuerpo envuelto en aquel pedazo de tela fina.

Su respiración se vuelve entrecortada al sentir una mano acariciarlo sobre la tela de sus pantalones, haciendo que su erección inexistente se vuelva poco a poco dolorosa antes de escuchar la hebilla de su cinturón desabrocharse junto con el botón de sus pantalones y sentir una mano envolviendo su miembro estimulando en el proceso y haciendo que gruña de placer.

No lo piensa demasiado y van directo a su habitación, dejando a un lado aquel dibujo a medio terminar antes de que terminen ambos en la cama de forma un poco brusca pero haciendo que Tony solo ría un poco antes de volverlo a besar y acomodarse en su regazo mientras vuelve con su tarea de masturbarlo utilizando solo su mano.

Lo estimula mientras escucha los gemidos que son ahogados a sus labios entre beso y beso, mientras que el rubio acaricia la figura del castaño y siente aquella mano dandole placer. Gime con molestia al sentir aquella mano alejarse, dejándolo con una erección dolorosa pero vuelve a gemir unos segundos después al sentir sus pantalones ceder a bajar y sentir las piernas del otro rodearle una vez que se acomoda entre sus piernas y decide restregarse contra el de forma lenta pero demandante.

Es el turno de gemir por parte de Tony al sentir los dedos invadiendo su entrada, haciendo que se vuelva aun más sobre el regazo de Steve, dandole pequeñas estocadas de forma rápida para buscar satisfacer la necesidad de sentirlo de una vez dentro de el.

Steve es que hace que cambien de posiciones, por más que le guste ver aquella imagen de Tony quiere demostrarle lo que ha tenido ganas de hacerle durante todo ese tiempo desde que se conocen. 

Sin preámbulos estimula aun más la entrada de su compañero el cual solo se restriega en la cama a causa del placer. Arroja a un lado la peluca y se termina de quitar los pantalones junto con sus zapatos y calcetas de un tirón, arrojándolas al suelo sin segundos miramientos. Busca en su cajón el lubricante que sabe que tiene por ahí y decide facilitarle el placer introduciendo sus dos dedos y abriéndolo con un movimiento de tijera ganándose balbuceos, gemidos, mordidas y arañazos por parte de su compañero.

Los gemidos se hacen cada vez mas fuertes pero los vecinos tienen música a todo volumen haciendo imposible ser escuchados, menos aun cuando el castaño gime obscenamente de placer al sentir el miembro del rubio en su interior causando así morderlo en el acto antes de pedir más una vez que el dolor pasara y las embestidas se volvieran un vaivén de lujuria y placer.

Steve solo puede darle estocadas, una mas rápida y demandante que la anterior ganándose besos, gemidos y su nombre murmurado y aclamado por el castaño de labios color carmín; sus ojos castaños están perdidos a causa de la lujuria y su cabello esta corto y despeinado mientras aquel collar se mueve al ritmo de las embestidas; el rubio gime a causa del placer al sentir aquellas uñas enterrarse sobre su piel, sus manos bajando peligrosamente hasta que siente unos dedos traviesos maseajenado la piel sensible de su entrada haciendo que grite el nombre de su amante y lo entre aun con mas fuerza, sintiendo aquellos dedos embestirlos mientras el castaño solo gime y grita ronco a causa del placer antes de sentir el merecido orgasmo invadir su cuerpo.

Hay unas cuantas estocadas más, son fuertes y salvajes pero a Tony no le puede importar en lo más mínimo pues siente el efecto de su propio orgasmo siendo alargado gracias a Steve que se viene más tarde y sienta su semilla dentro a causa a la falta de condón. El rubio se deja caer encima del genio, recorriendo con sus labios su cuello y sus manos aquellas piernas que aun están rodeando su persona con sus ojos cerrados.

No quiere abrir sus ojos y ver que todo a sido un buen sueño. Y si no lo fuera no quiere ver la mirada de su amante de turno y ver que el que no tiene en brazos es a Tony.

Siente besos recurriendo de forma perezosa su mandíbula, cuellos, mejillas y labios, estos últimos besándolos con hambre para terminar en suavidad y cariño.

Cuando abre sus ojos se topa con la mirada de Tony; sus mejillas yacen sonrojadas a causa de lo de hace unos momentos, su cabello esta despeinado y hay marcas que bien sabe que le ha hecho gracias a la lujuria de hace rato. Quiere disculparse, decir que todo es a causa de la tensión o cualquier excusa que se le ocurra pero le es imposible mentir y mucho menos abrir su boca al sentir las manos de Tony recorrer su rostro con cariño mientras lo ve a los ojos antes de volverlo a besar con suavidad y murmurar cosas hermosas que jamás esperó escuchar.

Responde aquel beso de la misma forma mientras escucha las palabras de amor por parte del genio, acariciando con suavidad aquella piel ajena y besa con cuidado las marcas recién hechas a causa de la lujuria y amor contenido por parte de los dos.

No vuelven a repetir la acción sino que solo aprecian el cuerpo del otro, en el caso del rubio desvestir al otro con tremenda lentitud besando los pedazos de piel expuestos escuchando los posibles planes que tiene Tony para ellos dos antes que los susurros se conviertan en murmullos incomprensibles antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, siendo su sueño custodiado por Steve durante unos momentos antes que el artista acompañe al genio al mundo de los sueños donde se volverá a topar con el.

En la otra habitación yace el caballete con la luz de aquella lampara olvidada y con el único dibujo de una mujer con labios color carmín.


End file.
